Field
The subject invention is in the field of amusement devices, games and apparatus used in such games. Specifically it is in the field of apparatus used in the games of pool and billiards. More specifically it is in the field of apparatus known by a variety of terms, including Cue Bridge, Cue Rest, Pool Bridge, Billiard Bridge, Billiard Cue Bridge and Bridgestick. The term bridgestick is used for the invention and in this patent application.
Prior Art
The prior art includes free standing devices for guiding and supporting pool and billiard cues and similar devices attached to the end of a stick, the stick usually resembling a cue. Although the subject invention is a bridge attached to a stick and is thus a bridgestick, freestanding devices could logically be considered prior art and are included in the following list of known prior art:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. 196,568 855,684 690,617 3,576,324 3,836,145 British and U.K: 8,657 115,606 309,768 2,146,908A German: 343,506 ______________________________________
Experience has shown that the known prior art has certain shortcomings and lacks features which add to the utility of bridgesticks, particularly for the physically handicapped. For example, in some instances the size and shape of the bridge interferes with the visibility of the ball being played in particular and close by balls in general. Also, when using a bridge the cue often strikes the ball at a point above its centerline, tending to cause the cue to lift, thus interfering with the effectiveness of the play. Further, depending on ball position and the physical size and capability of the player, for best play the bridge must be placed at various distances from the player, requiring, for closer positions, holding the stick at some point along its length rather than at its handle, thus introducing a balance problem and making it more difficult to hold the bridge firmly in place or requiring availability of sticks of various lengths.
In view of these facts the overall objective of the subject invention is to provide a bridgestick which overcomes all these shortcomings. One specific objective is to improve visibility of the ball being played and of the nearby balls. A second specific objective is to provide restraint to help prevent lifting of the cue by its contact with the ball. A third specific objective is to provide an adjustable length stick to allow stick length to be set for optimum results. Other objectives will be evident from the following descriptions of the invention.